Grell's Dance
by puppetmaster9999
Summary: Grell is dressed to kill when he goes to a party to collect the souls of the guests that will die that night. But will all the attention from a certain Viscount lead for a envious William T Spears?


I was visited by plot bunnies and the Grell inside my head wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this.

I do not own any of the characters or Black Butler. Enjoy.

Grell's Dance

Interns can be such fun toys. Lisa, the newest one has become a disciple of mine. Her hair, not as lovely as mine, is a stunning crimson.

"Remember Grell, you're going to be working," she tells be again, just in case I forgot it from the time she said it eight minutes ago. "You're just jealous you can't go. Oh how I have longed to dance the night away with William." Lisa and I decided on a hairstyle last night. She is now curling, straitening and braiding my flawless hair. "Now then, what dress shall I where?"

"Something that isn't flammable, that's why you and Will are going to this party, to collect the souls that are going to die tonight." Lisa can be a real stick the mud. But she's been with half the guys in the office and is a total gossip, so I let it go. Gliding over to my closet select a light red dress. It's frilly, and flirtatious. " Should I where this," I take out another one, deep scarlet, short, low cut and beaded, "Or do you think that this would catch Will's eye?"

"Now, now don't be a tease Grell."

"How dare you! I am a lady."

"With a extremely un-lady like imagination."

We both laugh so hard that it makes my eye liner smudge. Crap, now I need to do it over. Well, the dress is rather scandalous. But I'm still hot enough to where it.

Lisa does up my corset to the point that I struggle to breath. Look in the mirror, it proves to be total worth it.

The sight of Will makes my heart beat faster. He looks _good_. I want nothing more that to twist my fingers in his hair and loosen his tie. To be totally truthful… maybe I do want more than that with him. His eyes roll when he sees me. "Grell your flamboyance never ceases to shock and amaze me." This makes me pout. "Aren't you going to tell me I look pretty?" Of course he ignores me.

'Don't screw up tonight, or it's over time for us both." Now it's my turn to disregard him. We ride in silence for the rest of the way. I don't even try to sit closer to him. I spent all that time getting ready, the least he could do was say he liked my dress.

The moment my heels touch ground I know Sebby is here. His beautiful voice is far but I can hear him, "Yes my lord." Damn it! So that little shit is here too! I don't know how or why he puts up with that pocket sized monster, demanding this and that. The boy is comely, I'll give him that, but I do not care for children. I make my way to Sebby. He's staring at his watch with his intoxicating demonic eyes. "Something the matter Sebby, you look troubled."

"I am a bit concerned about something."

"This is a party, it's time to have some fun my dear Sebby"

"I am working and I would assume you are doing the same. I will not forget my duties for being one hell of a butler."

"Would you like me to remove my bra then? That would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"No! That won't be necessary," he said formally

"Then maybe I should let you take it off for yourself," I say stepping closer.

He lunges to push me into a wall but I _can not allow _him to do that. I move faster and when I am a healthy ten feet away I bit him farewell.

With that I go inside. The music make me want to dance, but my fragile heart can not take anymore rejection. I won't ask anyone to dance. I won't flirt with Sebby or Will.

I will just wait until this hole place just burns down.

No. I'm Jack the Ripper. I don't need a man to dance. I am a strong independent women and a gifted dancer. The music slows I start to spin. Everyone clears away and is looking at me. Including Will. I dance with drama and grace. One man, all in white is whispering to himself. Being a reaper, I can hear him.

"Such beauty. Such talent. What a gown!"

When I am done he struts over to me. "You look so lonely dancing by yourself red lady. Would you do me the honor of joining me?"

I smile, take his hand, and let him lead. Looking over his shoulder I can see that almost every unmarried women is hoping to dance with Sebastian. His master almost looks jealous. This man tells me that he is of noble blood, a Viscount.

We dance more. William is looking at us. I smirk at him. The Viscount's hands slide down my waist and inch lower. That's it. I'm never wearing this dress again.

"My good Viscount, do you think me to be a harlot?" He turns pink.

"Well, I..um..I," The Viscount stutters. A heavy hand plops onto my shoulder.

"I've been looking for you," says Will's voice. William. Is. Touching. Me. Is this real? His hands pull me into a dance. His touch is electrifying. I want to melt into a puddle. My heart is pounding. Can he hear it? I want to stay like this forever. Him. The music. This night. I never want to leave him. I lust to forget the job for tonight. To take him away and throw this dress to the ground. His eyes. What's different? Could there be emotion in them?

"Fire!" Will is almost reduction to let me go, but he does. I take my scissors out of my purse and we do out job. He doesn't have to say that we can never speak of this. That we are never going further. I already know but on the ride home it's he who sits close to me.


End file.
